Silvering Sunset
by MizzKizzy
Summary: A new girl is sent out on a quest by her first week at camp. why? But things can hapen, and she ends up in a demlema that gives the army of kronos to destroy the gods, besides the orsaphontis. Ignores the books mostly from the percy side. Calli's POV.
1. I'm a demigod?

Cali, a demigod, and a Huntress of Artemis…

* * *

I though nothing was ever going to be normal in my life, that I was right about.

I'm 5'4, 14 years old, and have very short light brown hair, its cut into a bob cut that is way shorter in the back and in the front I have part bangs but the sides got to my chin. Every one is always calling me beautiful. My eyes are also a piercing dark blue that seem gray sometimes.

"Calika Marie Mason!" Mom hollered. The reason why? Well, I kind of triggered the alarm clock to go off at five a.m. I love to play pranks on people. Mom says I was just like my great grandpa. Whoever he was, then I would have loved to meet him.

"Yes mom?" I said sweetly stepping into the room, partly giggling.

"Cali, why must you always scare or annoy me every single moment of the day!"

"Oh, why must you always be a grouchy pant in the morning?" I asked cheerily.

"And, why are you always up at five in the morning? You know how I feel about that, and especially waking me up!" She buried her face back into her pillow, moaned the fell straight back to sleep.

"I guess I'm just a morning person." I sighed. Mom's Christmas party exchange must have been pretty heavy. Right now, she was pretty hung over, from that supposedly small party. HAHAHAHA! I took her laundry and put it away.

A knock came to the door. "I'm coming!" I hollered to the downstairs front door. I sprung over the railing, about 13 feet off the ground, and rushed over to the door. I opened it up and a man barged in the door.

"Where is Shellie?" He said in an urgent tone. He looked to me. "Oh, you must be the maid. Well, keep Cali in her room until three today, you know we won't want her seeing me…" He chuckled.

"Uhrm and why is that?" I said cockily.

"I've already told you empousa!" Then he swatted me to the ground.

"Hey, I'm Cali!" I told him with a snotty voice. "And what's an 'empousa'?"

His eyes went red; hair turned to fire, and got a bronze leg with a hoof at the end of it. He hissed at me, "Now I'll just have to get you first."

"Ahhh!" I screamed and ran up-stairs into my mom's room.

But she wasn't here. I saw the window open and some blood on the window pane. Scared, I ran over and peered out, only to see that she was not to be alive any more. "Oh no…" I whispered to myself. Tears started to run rapidly down my face. Sobs started to consume my whole body. I sank to the floor weeping over the sight of my mother's blood, and her being taken away in a car by the flaming haired man.

What was happening? My mom had been kidnapped and now I might never see her again. And now I was alone. Where was I to go?

As if to answer my question an envelope appeared at my feet. Huh? I picked it up, and inside it said:

****

**Dear Cali Mason,**

We are so very sorry of the fate of your mother. But now that you are alone, you are not safe. We advise you to come to Camp Half-Blood. Get here as soon as possible or you may end up worse than your mother. Here is the address:

Contact Information:  
**Mr. D.**, Camp Director  
**Chiron**, Activities Director  
Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141  
Long Island, New York 11954

Just go there and a satyr will be there to pick you up.

- Mr. D

I didn't know what else to do so I packed all my things into the u-haul that my mom was going to use to move her $12,000 statue of a buffalo. I then called my Grandma and told her that my mom wanted to send me to a camp at Long Island. But I lived in Manhattan. She was suspicious but I persuaded her.

Arriving at Long Island I saw a boy about my age with a red cap on, holding up a sign that had my name on it. "Hi, umm, I'm Cali." I said to the boy.

"Hhhiii!" He bleated. "I'm Grover, sorry." His cheeks flushed pink.

"Did you just bleat?!" I asked in a suppressed tone.

"Oh ya, I'm a satyr. With horns and everything. Haven't you heard of us?" Grover said while taking of his cap and pulling up his sweats to reveal tiny goat horns and furry legs.

"Whoa!" I stumbled backwards into the u-haul.

"Hey, it's ok, just come with me." He said, looking very embarrassed.

"Uhuh." was all I could get out.

Grover got in the drivers seat of the u-haul and turned on the engine. "Aren't you too young to be driving?" I asked.

"Actually, I'm 28 in human years, but satyrs grow slower than humans do." Grover to goat boy explained.

He drove me down and empty road; I could smell the ocean out my window. Up ahead was a hill with a big pine tree that had some type of golden lion's fur hanging from it. Grover saw what I was looking at. "The golden fleece, Percy claimed it about 3½ years ago. He revived Thalia."

"Who are they? And what is a 'golden fleece'?"

"You should ask Chiron, or even Percy, but Thalia is with the huntresses. Sorry, but I don't know everything, I mean it's their story to tell, sorry." With that we were both silent for the next couple of minutes.

Grover drove the u-haul over the hill and past the pine tree and into Camp Half-Blood. A man in a wheel chair rolled up to us. "Hello, I am Chiron!"

"I'm Cali, and why am I here?"

"You are a demigod, a child of a Greek God. You're here to train and protect your self from monsters." Chiron said.

"How do I train myself?"

"Come and see." Then he motioned for me to come with him to a big house.

I could see kids running about, and stopping occasionally to stare at me with excited faces. I waved, they waved back. Opening my pack while Chiron wasn't looking, and pulled out something. Hehehe. I tossed it over at a cabin with a boar on the door, but the door was open, and the object sailed right in.

The next second I could see bright colorful lights flashing, loud _cracks_, and tons of loud bangs and kids screaming and hollering at the top their lungs. So I tossed in a few fire crackers.

I burst up laughing. Kids that looked some what like each other ran out and ran towards a cabin that had a picture of two snakes on the door. The kids from both cabins started hollering at each other.

Another kid walked over to us, she looked about sixteen and had gray eyes. "Chiron, what's going on over at the Hermes and Ares cabins? That was pretty funny. And why are you in your wheel chair again?" She laughed.

"I don't know Annabeth. But I intend to find out. Attention Campers!" Chiron hollered. But the cabin children didn't listen they just continued to curse at each other in a language I seemed to understand. Just then Chiron arose out of his wheel chair and was now a half man, half horse. "Settle down, NOW!" And with that it was immediately quiet. "Annabeth, please lead Cali to the dining hall." She nodded. Chiron galloped over to the cabin members. Now I'm seeing horse men, it just keeps getting weird.

"Hi! I'm Cali!" I chimed to Annabeth.

"Hello, are you a new demigod? Who's your Godly parent?" She asked me.

"I don't know."

"Did you see who did that to the Ares cabin?!" She burst out laughing. I joined in.

"No actually, I did it. I love pranks."

"Well then, you must be a child of Hermes."

"No actually, my grandfather was named Hermes. But I never met my dad."

"Oh, you must be a demigod from both sides of the family. What do you like? Or are you are you good at archery?-" She was about to ask more but I cut her off.

"Ohh! I love archery, the first time I got to try one I hit the target! Also I'm really good with medicine when my mom was sick. But she always got mad because I was always the 'most annoying morning person that ever lived' as she would call me. Does that answer anything?"

Annabeth's eyes were wide at how much I stammered on. "Yeah, and it tells me exactly who your dad is." She laughed. "Oh, man, I like people who can be happy and fun, but Percy, he's another thing…" She blushed.

"Ooh…" I teased her.

"You did this!" A girl with dark brown hair, and singed skin hollered at me. She came over and slapped me.

"Hey! Clarrise, you know you're not aloud to do that to new campers!" Annabeth defended me.

"I don't have to listen when she just blew up my cabin!" Clarrise yelled. The she gave me an evil glare. I just started laughing again. Clarrise got even angrier and came over to hit me again. But I caught her hand and she screamed out in pain.

"What?!" I said. "What did I do?!"

"You burnt me!" She showed me her hand, it was badly singed, her skin had already gotten blisters and you could see blood and pink muscle.

"How did I do that?!"

"I have no idea! But you're going to pay! Urrrgh! Now get away from me you Apollo brat!" With that I was back on the ground and she stormed off.

"Oh, it's ok. She's just upset." Annabeth said.

"So, Apollo huh?" I asked her.

"Ya, but I didn't know that they could, actually burn people. What else can you do?" Annabeth asked me.

"I don't know, but I dont think Apollos children can do that... Can they?"

**Hope you like my new story! R&R REMEMBER: REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**


	2. not story Greek translater the key

Here is the decoder to my Greek words in my stories, if need this again just go back to chapter 2!

_**Ω θεοί μου ~ oh my gods**_

_**Άδης δεν ~ Hades no**_

_**Λυπάμαι ~ I'm sorry**_

_**Θεού Απόλλωνα, κυρία Άρτεμις ~ God Apollo, Lady Artemis**_

_**Ημίθεος! ~ Demigod!**_

_**Βοήθεια! ~ Help me!**_

_**Γιατί απλά στέκεται εκεί; ~ Why are you just standing there?**_

_**Ναι ... ~ Yes…**_

_**Πηγαίνετε στο κοράκια ~ Go to the crows**_

_**Όλυμπος ~ Mount Olympus**_

_**Ολύμπιοι Θεοί και Θεές δίκαιη ~ Olympian Gods and fair Goddesses**_

_**Σκάσε ~ shut up**_

_**Δεν είμαι τρελός! ~ I am not crazy!**_

_**Γιατί μικρά Calli; είμαστε πάρα πολύ πραγματική, δεν ελληνική μυθολογία. ~ Why young Calli, we are very much real, not Greek mythology.**_

_**Authors note: sorry it took so long, I was absent from school a lot for being sick, and I had to catch up, well here's the 2nd**__** chapter, well actualy a key to the greek words i might use!**_


	3. The Golden Walls

_**Authors note: FYI: this book takes place after BOTL and during TLO. And I won't be writing for about 2 weeks because I'm on spring break in a different state. And this is before Lee Fletcher died…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, but I do own Calli, and all the other characters in this story that wasn't mentioned in PJO series.**_

**_A/N: Dont even bother to add my story to story alert or fav story if you dont leave a review on what you thought about it or have any suggestions._**

* * *

Ch. 2

_**The Golden Walls.**_

* * *

Annabeth had led me into the Apollo cabin. We didn't say much because of the past conversation.

None of the other Apollo demigods were in the cabin, or even at camp, because they were on a field trip to Mt. Olympus. But I was relieved because now I could let out what I've holding in since my mother was taken. Once Annabeth left I found the closest bed to the windows, chose the top bunk, and began to weep.

What was an 'empousa'? And why was Chiron half horse?! I think I'm going nuts. No way would the Olympian Gods exist, but then why did I come here? And what had happened with that Clarrise girl? I had somehow burnt her hand when I caught it, I doubt that other 'Apollo demigods' could do that. But I do love pranks, then that's Hermes in my blood, but what other God could I have in my blood if that is the contributor to me being able to singe Clarrise.

Someone must be playing a joke me, big time. Is this even real?

My body slowly gave out from crying so hard and I fell asleep. When I woke up, it was dark out. I sat up in my bed/bunk. There was about 15 other sleeping kids in the room with me, but asleep. No one looked awake.

The weird thing was that they all sort of looked like me. With the type of skin that seems to glow brighter than everyone else. Some had my nose, others ears, I couldn't tell the eyes because they were all asleep. But almost all of them were blonde, except 5 of them and me were brunets.

I closed my mouth and felt that my throat was dry. So I swung my legs out of the covers and was about to hop down when a boy said, "Hey!" I squealed, but only a croak, stupid dry throat.

He looked more like me than the rest of them. Make that 6 other brunets. The boy who talked was on the bottom of our bunk. He stuck his head out of the side and stared up at me, confused. "Umm, hi, I'm Calli Mason. Did I step on you?" I asked him in a whisper.

"I'm Lee Fletcher. And yah, you did step on me. Aren't you the new girl who blew up the Ares cabin and burnt Clarrise?" Lee asked me.

"Ya, I didn't know it would cause that much trouble, I'm part Hermes, I think. Are the Gods actually real, like, is Apollo my father? But I didn't know I could, actually burn her… Can you do that too?"

"No, but I think it might be that you have a big three in you, they have the serious power. Might be that you have some Hestia in you; she's the Goddess of the hearth. Who knows? A lot of the half-blood's here have some the other gods in them." Then Lee lay back down and looked deep in thought. I put my legs behind me and leaned over the edge, hanging upside down.

"Are the Gods real? I already asked you." I asked him impatiently. See, the thing with ADHD, your impulsive and impatient.

"Ya, they are real." Then Lee closed his eyes to go back to sleep. I stared at him for a moment. It was so weird that he looked like me, was it the Apollo side of us? Nah, it was just a coincidence, the Gods aren't real and someone was just playing a huge joke on me.

I got up and lay back down and stared at the ceiling. This is just weird, now I have a twin. I stared harder at the gold ceiling trying to distract myself, which wasn't hard to do when I have ADHD. There were little indents, and then I noticed they were letters, that they were Greek. Ok, how did I know that off the top of my head?! So I tried to read them, and it was extremely easy! There was a picture next to the text, it was a bow wrapped around a quiver holding about seven arrows. The caption said:

Αυτό είναι τόξο και βέλη του Απόλλωνα.

Ένα από τα πολλά πράγματα που είναι ο Θεός του.

Αυτός και Groddess Αρτέμιδος, δίδυμη αδελφή του, γεννήθηκαν με τη δύναμη και την πλήρη ακρίβεια του τόξο και βέλος.

Η φαρέτρα είναι να κατέχει τη μαγευτική βέλη.

Meaning:

This is Apollo's bow and arrows.

One of the many things he is God of.

He and Groddess Artemis, his twin sister, were born with the power and complete accuracy of the bow and arrow.

The quiver is to hold the majestic arrows.

But there was also a poem below that with a golden sun imprint next to it. They said:

Όταν ο ήλιος δύει φωτεινό.

Ένας άλλος κόσμος πρέπει να αρχίσει το φως.

Little skitter ζώα και ανησυχώ γύρω.

Λιποθυμίας Το φεγγάρι λάμπει επί τόπου.

Σύντομα όλα αυτά πρέπει να σταματήσει.

Και πάλι η Auburn ήλιος θα αυξηθεί.

Είναι beems φως του χορού, με την αιτιολογία στην έκπληξη.

Τα δάση φαίνεται να έρχονται στη ζωή.

Δεν μπορείτε να δείτε αυτό το δάσος να ευδοκιμήσουν.

Για μία ακόμη ημέρα.

Όταν ο ήλιος δύει φωτεινό.

Ένας άλλος κόσμος πρέπει να τεθεί το φως.

Meaning:

When the sun sets bright.

Another world must enter light.

Little animals skitter and squirm around.

The faint moon shines on the ground.

Soon this all must end.

Again the auburn sun will rise.

It's beems of light dance on the ground in suprise.

The forests seem to come to life.

You may not see this forest thrive.

For just one more day.

When the sun sets bright.

Another world must enter light.

I could go on forever on what the ceiling said. I looked across the room and all over the ceiling and walls were little Greek inscriptions and pictures, all about Apollo probably. I was so interested in the poem above me for some reason. It made me feel happy.

I thought back to another time when I was really little, this was the youngest memory I had. But I and my mom were at a river in a forest, somewhere I could not put a name to, and we were in a perfect little clearing. The sun peeked though the tree leaves, it smelt so wonderful. But then a handsome man came from the forest carrying a picnic basket. He was some blonde and had the same looks as me mostly. He was so happy and bright hearted. And loved my mom gravely. His skin glowed brighter than my moms like mine… like the other kids in cabin seven with me? Apollo! The man with my mom was Apollo! But how did I even remember this?

That poem made me think of this memory. Ohh, it just keeps getting harder to doubt that the Gods are real, now that this memory has resurfaced in me. But what of all these creatures that I've been seeing? I remember the water was so nice . . . . .

All was silent for the next hour, so I was sure no one was awake. I swung my legs over the ledge and jumped off, making sure that I didn't step on Lee again. "Hey! Don't leave! It's after hours, the harpies will eat you!" Lee hissed/whispered to me. So he wasn't asleep yet.

"What's a 'harpie'?" I said to cover myself.

"They're the cleaners, and if a half-blood is out after sleeping time, they eat them."

"Then where's the bathroom?" I asked.

"There was an Apollo bathroom, but the Hermes cabin thought it would be funny to put super-glue on the toilet seats and when you couldn't get off there was yellow powder every where, or was it smoke?" Lee must have been the one the joke was played on.

I started laughing my head off.

"What's so funny? How'd you like to have yellow skin for three weeks straight, battle monsters and have them laugh at you?!" This time he got angry and hollered. Kids started to muster in their sleep, some woke up.

"Lee! We're trying to sleep!" a blonde girl groaned at him, and slammed the back of her head back onto her pillow.

Another boy got out of bed and went into another room behind a closet. _Boom! _And a puff of a yellow cloud burst out of the closet, or was it a bathroom. The boy came out coughing and he was covered in yellow from head to toe. I started laughing again, unable to control myself. My stomach was hurting and my cheeks were now aching to death but I went on giggling, and then I fell off my bunk and that just made me laugh even harder.

It was silent except me, when I calmed down I could see that I had woken every body up and looking at me, bewildered. "What, what did I do?" I giggled once more. The girl who groaned at Lee Fletcher spoke up.

"That wasn't funny, and who are you?" she asked.

Lee spoke for me before I could answer. "She's Calli Mason, and she's the one who blew up the Ares cabin." He shot me a glare from the corner of his eye, and looked back to the girl; clearly he was upset with me.

"Sorry…" I muttered to myself.

"Sorry? Now Matt can't even get his pants off, he'll be yellow for at least 5 weeks." She got out of bed and walked towards me angrily. The girl was about to hurt me or something, raised her hand, but Lee stepped in front of me and caught her wrist.

"Just because she upset you, doesn't mean you can do that!" Lee scolded her. It stunned me, we just met and he was already protecting me like an older brother. But why did he if he was mad at me?

"Uhh, we're in the middle of a war, not that much demigods left on our side, and you want to protect or bring along this goof off of the Gods! This is serious!" She hollered back, and yanked her wrist free.

"Stop! This is my fault, I'm sorry, I just thought it was funny because I have some Hermes in my blood, don't take it the wrong way, please?" I pleaded for them to stop, stepping up behind Lee. They shouldn't start fighting because of me. But Lee just stood his ground.

"'Don't take it the wrong way!'" She tried to mimic my voice in a sneering high pitched way, "My butt!" And her nails scraped my throat.

"Hey!" And Lee shoved the girl back into her bed. He picked me up and flung me up onto my bunk, actually took an attempt to toss me, but I landed my knees on the corner and yelped out in pain.

"Oh! I'm sorry Calli!" He said and hopped on my bunk to help me. Then he noticed that my neck was bleeding heavily. "Sophia! You're our best healer, help her." Lee said and then took the girl who had attacked me twice tonight outside.

Then a girl with brunet hair came over to me, placed her hands on my neck and concentrated. I started to feel better and the bleeding stopped, the cuts healed shut. Sophia stepped back a little exhausted.

"Thanks, umm, whatever you just did." I said.

"It was nothing, and I used the power of healing that all Apollo demigods have, you'll learn it soon enough." Sophia said.

"I don't care! You shouldn't have done that! What has been up with you lately, Lacey? You've been more grouchy, _sleeping in_, and now _this_! By Apollo tell me?!" Lee shouted, so lacey was her name? She must have made him pretty angry. And now I knew they were fighting.

"Apollo?! Apollo, he doesn't care for us! He's done nothing to help us! He never visits! Apollo leaves us on our own, to fend off against monsters, and die!" Lacey shouted back. Then I could here loud thumping, the harpies must have come.

I got up to go help, because no other Apollo child here was going to. Some had gone back to sleep, others were crying for some reason. I went over and opened the door. Lee and Lacey were tangled together wrestling. Lee holding her down and Lacey trying to escape. Sophia came to my shoulder, now I knew I could trust her. We went over and helped hold down Lacey.

"Mr. D! Chiron! Help!" Lee called desperately.

Then all of the sudden a puff of purple smoke and smell of grapes a stubby man in a Hawaiian print tourist shirt appeared. Mr. D. "Help! She wants to join Kronos! What do we do with her?"

"Hmm… Maybe we should let her go, it wouldn't be good to hold some one captive, or maybe I could turn her into a grape vine! Yes!" He looked happy by that thought.

This time I spoke up. "No! She's my sister, even though she might be doing some bad thing, I don't know, you can't do that! Please?!" I stumbled to say before he could.

I saw the look in Lacey's eyes; it disgusted me to the core. "Very well…" Said Mr. D. We knew what he meant. So Lee, Sophia, and I let go of Lacey.

She got up and ran out of the camp boarders, I didn't know if I'd ever understand . . . .

* * *

**Hope you liked it! R&R! Next chapter up in 3 weeks. Sorry. Hope the length of this one makes up for it!**


End file.
